


First Dates and First Texts

by Kbailey1771



Series: A Baratheon Life [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbailey1771/pseuds/Kbailey1771
Summary: Margaery Tyrell proves why she is Sansa's future Maid of Honor.





	

**Monday, February 1st**

_1:35pm Unknown Number:_ Hello, it is Stannis Baratheon. Would you be able to give me Sansa Stark's number, please?

 

 _1:40pm Ms. Tyrell:_ You know how to text? Why do you want Sansa's number?

 _1:41pm Ms. Tyrell:_ How did you get my number?

 

 _1:45pm Stannis Baratheon: "_ Youtube" has many useful videos on such things as texting. It took a few tries, but I believe I have mastered the art. And I asked Renly for your number. While your last question is quite personal, I happened to meet Sansa at one of the Baratheon events and she was a great conversationist who I spoke to for a while. 

* * *

 

 _1:47pm Margaery:_ ummmmmmm

 _1:48pm _Margaery:__  Would you like to explain to me why Stannis "I may just be the human form of oatmeal and lemon water" Baratheon is texting me asking for your number? BC I think he just told me he digs you in like a super formal, 50s type of way.

 

 _1:50pm Sansa:_ NO TIME

 _1:51pm_ _Sansa:_ GIVE IT TO HIM

 _1:52pm_ _Sansa:_ HE IS MY FUTURE HUSBAND

 _1:53pm Sansa:_ UNDER THAT REASONABLY PRICED GRAY SUIT IS A MAN WILLING TO EAT FRIED SCORPIONS, AND I WANT HIM 

_1:55pm Margaery:_ I feel as your best friend, I should be deeply concerned by this but we will discuss it later over coffee

 

 _1:58pm_ _Sansa:_ Thank you!!! I'll pay for the lattes at Nola!

* * *

 

 _2:03pm Ms. Tyrell:_ Here is Sansa's number. You should know that she really loves sushi and is always asking me to go with her even though she knows I hate it. Something tells me you might be willing to brave the gross fish scene with her.

 _2:05pm Ms. Tyrell:_ How did you get Renly to give up my number without it being a whole thing?

 

 _2:07pm Stannis Baratheon:_ Thank you for the helpful advice but I believe I shall be able to handle the first date on my own. I shall keep your idea in mind for future endeavors. Renly was easily distracted after I told him that your number was necessary in helping Shireen deal with the beginning of her "womanly times"

 

 _2:09pm Ms. Tyrell:_ Your daughter is like 19

 

 _2:13pm Stannis Baratheon:_ I am aware, thank you but what does Renly know about women?

 

 _2:15pm Ms. Tyrell:_ Apparently less than you do

 

 _2:18pm Stannis Baratheon:_ That would be why it worked, Ms. Tyrell

* * *

 

 _2:20pm Margaery:_ I approve, he has a secret devious side to him

 

 _2:21pm_ _Sansa:_ Really?? Yay!!

 

 _2:26pm Margaery:_ Did you know he told Renly that Shireen was having "womanly issues" in order to get my number and by extension, get yours?

 

 _2:30pm_ _Sansa:_ Well, we will work on the embarrassing Shireen thing but it's kinda sweet that he would go through all that effort!

_2:32pm Margaery:_ I can't decide if your taste in men has gotten weirder and better or actually plummeted off the side of a cliff

 

 _2:35pm_ _Sansa:_ If anything, it's improved!! You met his ex-wife at that one event, she was such a terrible person, he probably just doesn't know how to talk to normal people! Look at who his brothers are! They probably didn't help either!

 _2:37pm_ _Sansa:_ I've got to go! He's already texted me!! AHH

* * *

 

 _2:35pm Unknown Number:_ Hello Miss Stark, it's Stannis Baratheon. I was wondering after our interesting conversation last week if you would like to get drinks and walk around the Fire and Ice show this coming weekend? As you mentioned, your friends are all out of town or busy and I thought perhaps you might like some company while attending. 

 

 _2:40pm Ms. Stark:_ Hello Stannis! I would love to, though I must insist if we are going on a date that you call me Sansa.

 

 _2:42pm Stannis:_ It would be a date?

 

 _2:43pm Miss Sansa Stark:_ The event is the perfect spot for the first of many.

 

 _2:44pm Stannis:_ We could always do something else, if you would prefer. More friend like, if that is what you desired. 

 

 _2:45pm Miss Sansa Stark:_ No, I'm very happy with these plans. I'll meet you at 6pm by Cafe Nola.

 

 _2:46pm Stannis:_ That sounds acceptable. I'll schedule it into my day and plan accordingly. I look forward to seeing you. 

 

 _2:47pm Miss Sansa Stark:_ Me too Stannis :)

* * *

_2:50pm Sansa:_ YA GIRL'S GOT A DATE 

 _2:51pm Sansa:_ WHAT THE FROG DO I WEAR?

 

 _2:52pm Margaery:_ LOL, don't worry! We will figure it out together!!

 _2:53pm Margaery:_ I can't believe you want to go out with him! He's a boring dude and so restrained. 

 

 _2:56pm Sansa:_ He talked to me for two hours and half of that time I spent ranting about Arya being so unhelpful with planning this summer's Europe trip! And then he recommend an airline to fly! I know, he just needs some encouragement and love and we'll be off taking one of those adventure cruises to Antarctica! It's in him!! He asked you for me number, didn't he? That means he's got that ambition in him to take a risk!

 

 _2:58pm Margaery:_ If you say so

 

 _3:00pm Sansa:_ Listen, he's willing coming to Fire and Ice with me even though there's gonna be way too many people and you've met Stannis you know how he is with humans

 

 _3:04pm Margaery:_ Ah, in that case, I'm calling it now: you're gonna have a November wedding. I see it in the future

 

 _3:05pm Sansa:_ One can only dream ;)

**Author's Note:**

> If you happen to live near the great state of Maryland, I strongly recommend Frederick's Fire and Ice First Saturday that happens in February aka the setting of the first date for Sansa and Stannis.


End file.
